Broken
by HugglesXKitten
Summary: Mitsuki's beloved Eichi returns to her... Poor Takuto is thrown into despair...
1. A Short Preview

This is my first Fullmoon O' Sagashite fanfiction... please rate!!!!!

"Eichi... I love you too..."

"Mitsuki..." He pulled her into a loving embrace. "I shall never leave your side again..."


	2. The Voice in the Wind

Sorry for the shortness of the preview... I can only write while I am in school... THis is my favorite anime... I love it muchly...

&

" MITSUKI!!!!!"

Mitsuki turned and ran around the corner. Takuto was acting weird again. Like a man. Couldn't he realize, she loved Eichi and only Eichi!? None of them seemed to understand that! Meroko thinks she loves Takuto and is really distant sometimes, she can see it and it irks her. She ran down an alley, her throat burned painfully and it hurt to breathe. She knew she would have to stop soon.

Why had Takuto done that!? Why had he pulled her close and attempted to kiss her. He may love her but, WHY!?!? Why couldn't he just leave her broken heart alone. It hurt so much. Like a knife slicing slowly but surely through her chest. Eichi was dead but she still loved him and they all were trying to make her forget. Would she willingly forget Eichi, the one whom had loved her first? Not a chance!

She stooped behind behind some wooden crates and tried to hide. She could barely breathe. She tried to hide her gasping breaths by hiding her face in her legs. She could no longer hear Takuto's frantic footsteps on the pavement. Slowly, but surely, Mitsuki started to cry.

"...Eichi..."

" Yes Mitsuki...?" Mitsuki whipped around. She had heard him.

" Eichi?" She stood. "Eichi!?! EICHI!!!!!!!" Mitsuki collapsed.

&

" Where did you find her Takuto?" Someone said. Mitsuki couldn't see the person because everyting was so dark. Her throat burned. It sounded like Izumi.

" Behind some crates, in an alley." The words were all very distant and she had to strain to make them out.

" It's your fault you know..."

" SHUT UP!!!!! ..." There was a long silence. "I know it was stupid, but I just couldn't stand there one more minute like that. She always acts as if she's fine. Like there's nothing wrong. It drives me crazy!!!!!" Now Takuto was ranting. He seemed to do that alot lately. " It's always, 'Eichi this', and 'Eichi that'!!!! Why can't she just shut up about Eichi!?!?!?!?!?!"

Mitsuki felt a little anger in the pit of her stomach. There were angr tears burning behing her eyelids. Stupid Takuto.

" To top it all off, I tell her how much I love her and it all comes up moot! She doesn't even care!" Takuto now sounded pained. There was another pause much longer than the first one.

" You really love her, don't you?" Izumi's voice asked.

" Yes... Her smile makes my heart melt... Even though it doesn't work..."

" Aww..."

" SHUT UP!!!!!" Mitsuki had had enough. She slowly opened her eyes. She was sixteen. Takuto must have changed herwhile she was listening to the conversation. She just realized that her troat didn't hurt anymore. She slowly attempted to sit up without alerting the two Shinigami of her wakefulness.

They were were sitting at the table in human form. Takuto had his hat off and was facing away from her. Izumi was facing the side in his regular outfit of yellow and black. Only Mitsuki seemed to notice Meroko standing off in the shadows.

"Hey," Izumi looked straight at the girl, "Micky! You're up!" Takuto speedily turned around and faced Mitsuki. His face held a slightly pained look until he checked himself.

"Mitsuki," he whispered, "I'm sorry." THen he got up and left.

* * *

Return to Top 


	3. No Illusion Could Feel So real

Is it getting better? Sorry about the preview... I love my readers! RAWR!!!!!

&&&&&

Mitsuki stared at the door amazedly. She then turned to Izumi. He was looking out the window.

"Izu-"

"He's serious Micky." Izumi interjected. "He's putting everything on the line for you. You make him remember and he is not a true Shinigami... If he remembers..." Mitsuki stared silently. Izumi turned into his puppy form. "I'm going for a nap." Then he curled up cutely on the rug and closed his eyes worriedly.

Mitsuki inhaled deeply. Why must this always happen!? Why do they have to blame her! Maybe she was overreacting but she didn't do anything to make him love her. She felt tears welling up.

"Oh, don't cry," Meroko said from her corner in the shadows. Mitsuki turned to her.

"Meroko! I can't help it." She placed her balled up fist over her heart. "Takuto's upset with me, you're upset with me! You all have become so distant!" The tears had begun to fall. " I never asked for Takuto to love me! I don't even know why he does!" Meroko smirked chuckled. Mitsuki took that as an insult. "Don't laugh at me!!!!!!" She then ran outside. Meroko's eye twitched.

"Why must she always run!?!?!!?!!?!!?!?!?"

Run she did. She ran and ran. She ran all the way past the railroad where she and Izumi had stood with Leo the cat. Past the road where she had attempted to commit suicide. Past the studio where she recorded her beautidul songs. Even far past her grandmothers house. She ran until her sixteen year old calves ached.

" Takuto you fool..." The tears still fell. " You always ruin it! Eichi is my love! EICHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She fell to her knees. "Eichi! I wish you were here! I miss you so much! Come back to me!!!!!!" Mitsuki felt a slight chill up her entire spine and shivered. "Eichi..."

"Mitsuki... Do not cry so..." Mitsuki looked up, her cheeks wet and stared.

"Eichi... it's you..." She stood, amazed. " I wasn't seeing things before. It's really you!!!!" She threw herself into his arms. He felt real. His arms even tightened around her.

"Mitsuki... I'm so sorry..." Eichi began."I am so sorry I couldn't be here for you..." THrough the happy reunion they did not notice they were being watched.


	4. Despair is Sharp Like a Knife

Like it!?!?!?!? I hope so...

&&&&&

"Eichi..." Mitsuki closed her eyes. "I... love you."

&&&&&

Takuto's POV(point of view)

From the trees Takuto stared. He felt an uncanny despair course through his chest. He stood watching Mitsuki and Eichi... How was Eichi there!?!?!? He was dead!!!! Something smelled fishy, and it wasn't the tuna he had just eaten.

"Grr... Why can't he just go away!?!?!?!?!?!? Ooops!" He quickly ducked. He hoped they hadn't heard him. If they had, Mitsuki would be furious and he didn't want that. All he wanted was for her to care for him.He felt tears roll down his cheeks. Oh, cruel fate.

&&&&&

Mitsuki's POV

"What was that!?!?!?" Mitsuki exclaimed. She turned around. Was someone there!? Eichi smiled down at her.

"Be calm Mitsuki. Who was watching us is no threat, because he is dead." Mitsuki gasped. Takuto! Takuto had been watching!?!? No!!! Poor Takuto! "Do not worry," Eichi whispered, " I will protect you Mitsuki. Forever." Mitsuki looked into Eichi's eyes and felt a hypnotic power. She felt her eyelids droop and her legs become weak.

"Eichi... what are you doing...?" She whispered as ahe fell into a deep sleep.

&&&&&

Izumi's POV

Izumi was pacing back and forth. Where was Takuto!?!? He should have found Micky and been back by now!!! Ugh!!! He turned in circles as he worried. Seven minutes later he heard the door open. Izumi turned. He gasped.

"Takuto! What happened to you!?!? Where's Mitsuki!?!?!?!" He enquired. Takuto looked horrible. His eyes were red, his clothes were torn and his cat ear hat was on a dangerous angle. Takuto sat down at the table and put his head in his hands.

" She's with him." He looked up at Izumi sadly. " Mitsuki's with Eichi..."


	5. I Wish You Would Just go Away

Sorry again for the short chapters...

&&&&&

Izumi stared. "What are you talking about!? Eichi's DEAD!" Takuto shook his head.

"We were wrong Izumi..." Takuto's voice was no more than a whisper. " He's alive. I SAW him... With my own two eyes... Hugging Mitsuki... Telling her all the things I wish she knew I felt..." Izumi looked on Takuto pityingly.

"Takuto... you-"

"I've go to go..." Takuto opened the door and flew away. Izumi stared as he became a small black dot against the pale pink sky. He shook his head slowly.

"Poor Takuto." He sat down and looked down. "The fool should have known this would happen..." He stared sadly at the floor.

"Of course he should of..!" Izumi looked up quickly.

"Meroko..." He stared at her. She had a cold and hostile look in her eyes. Her mouth was turned down in a sneer. "What's wro-"

"Takuto is a fool..." There was cold painful anger in her eyes. Her face was flushed. "He's all in love with Mitsuki. Mitsuki this. Mitsuki that!" Her eyes squeezed shut. "I WISH HE WOULD FORGET HER!!!!" Izumi's eyes widened in shock. All of these things that she had held inside just burst forth. It hurt him to know she held it all inside.

"Meroko," Izumi stood up and reached for her but she backed up. His hand dropped to his side and he looked down.

"You know what!? I think I'm going to go find Mitsuki... and make her just go away..." Meroko flew out the still open door just like Takuto had a few minutes before. Izumi stood and ran to the door.

"Meroko," he yelled. "MEROKO!!!!"


	6. Into the Cold, Dark Depths of the Ocean

What do you think so far? Well.. this is when it starts to get good...

&&&&&&&

"Stupid Takuto," Meroko thought with tears in her eyes, "He's such an idiot..." She flew as fast as her wings could take her. It took a few minutes, but she finally caught a wiff of his scent. She looked and saw he was alone. No Mitsuki...

&&&&&&&

Mitsuki was walking on a beach with Eichi. They walked hand in hand as the sun began to set. Not a care in the world.

"Mitsuki." Mitsuki looked up at Eichi, the love of her life, and smiled.

"Yes Eichi?" Eichi stopped walking.

"Lets go for a swim." Mitsuki's eyebrows drew together in a slight frown. The chilly wind of the late evening bit at her bare arms. She looked down.

"Maybe tomorrow," She said in barely a whisper, "I am a little cold." She started to walk but Eichi held her back.

"No Mitsuki," Eichi said forcefully," Now!" Mitsuki looked at him surprised. He sounded so angry. How had she made him angry. The last thing she wanted was for Eichi to be mad at her. She looked down. She didn't want to mess up again.

"Okay. For a little while." Eichi pulled her into the freezing water and she shivered. It was cold, but if it was what Eichi wanted... He started pulling her deeper and deeper until her feet no longer touched the bottom. She paddled a little to keep afloat. A small amount of water went into her mouth and she coughed. "Eichi!" She could barely hear herself above the waves. "EICHI! WE SHOULD GO BACK!!!" Eichi smiled down at her. Since when had Eichi smiled like that? It was creepy.

"No Mitsuki." She stared at him. "I thought you wanted to be with me..."

"I DO EICHI, IT'S JUST THAT I--" Eichi continued to pull her farther and then stopped. Mitsuki kicked her feet. she was getting tired.

"If you want to be with me Mitsuki," Eichi's beautiful face now looked like a decaying death mask," Then you must die..." Mitsuki's eyes windened and she gasped as Eichi pulled her under into the freezing depths of the ocean.

"Takuto.." She thought and blew her little whistle that he had given her. "I hope this works."

* * *


	7. Where I Will Follow You Still

GREAT EH!?!?!?

&&&&&&&

"Takuto," Meroko said, landing beside him, "I'm sorry about Mitsuki. " Takuto was silent so Meroko continued. "It's obvious that you care for her and I think she's stupid to---" Takuto whipped around.

"NEVER CALL MITSUKI STUPID!!!" He yelled angrily. "EVER!!!!!" Meroko stared at him quietly. Tears began to well in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Takuto..." she whispered. "You love her... and... I respect that..." Takuto's anger began to drain away. " But..." Meroko looked into his eyes. "I love YOU. I love YOU Takuto, and... ' she paused, "You don't even care!!" She became overwhelmed with sobs. Takuto frowned. He put his arms sadly around the weeping Meroko.

"Meroko, look at me." She refused. "He sighed and lifted her chin and made her look at him. "I know. And I _DO_ care." He said quietly. Meroko stopped crying.

"Really?" Takuto smiled.

"Reall--" Takuto stopped and his eyes widened. " The whistle..." Meroko tilted her head.

" What?!?!"

"The whistle I gave Mitsuki..." Meroko's eyes clouded over and she sighed.

"Go to her Takuto..." Takuto looked at Meroko worriedly.

"Are you sure..?" Meroko nodded.

"You can't let down the one you love... " Takuto nodded.

"I'm sorry..."

"I know..." Takuto flew up into the sky and towards the sound of the whistle.

_"Don't worry Mitsuki,"_ he thought, _"I'm coming..."_


	8. I Never Want to Let You Go

Mitsuki felt as if she had been under water for years... Her lungs felt as if they were going to explode. Finally, she had to breathe. She sucked in a big mouthful of water and choked. She felt herself smwimming out of conciousness.

_" Eichi... how could you do this?"_

&&&&&&&_  
_

Takuto flew as fast as his fake wings could take him... He landed on a sandy beach. There was a miniture storm farther out in the water. He could sense Mitsuki there. He gazed out into the storm and saw a figure floating above the water. Eichi. Takuto flew over to him.

"Hey Eichi... Where's Mitsu--" He stopped with a grunt as Eichi punched him in the face. He backed off and held his face. "What the---?" The dark spirit lundged at him and he grabbed him. The spirit growled.

"Let me go," Eichi glared," Let me go you bastard." Takuto stared.

"Where's Mitsuki?!" The ghost chuckled.

"Sleeping with the fishes." Takuto's eyes widened in shock. No... He hit the reckless spirit hard enough to make him go flying and dived into the swirling ocean. He dived down deeper and deeper. Where was she!?!?! Finally he caught a glimpse of the pale pink blouse Mitsuki had been wearing.

_"Mitsuki!!!!" _He grabbed her hand and flew up out of the water. He landed on the grass beside the sand. She was in ther thirteen year old body even though he hadn't changed her back.

"Mitsuki! Mitsuki!!!" She wasn't breathing.

"It's no use," Eichi's ghost cackled." She's dead!" Tears swam into Takuto's eyes.

"No..." The ghost nodded. "No..."

"Yes Takuto..." Takuto raised his enraged eyes to the spector.

"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!" He plunged his pace down and blew air into mitsuki's mouth and pumped her chest up and down. No... No...No... He used his powers to pump air into his loves lungs and made her breathe again. Finally she coughed up water and her eyes opened.


	9. Until We Reach Our Happy Ending

Sorry again about the short chapters.

&&&&&&&

Mitsuki looked from Eichi's spirit, to Takuto and back to Eichi's spirit and felt tears flod her eyes.

"Eichi," she whispered," Why?" THe ghost snorted.

"I told you I loved you. All I wanted was to hear you say it back." The entity paused. "Yes you were younger than me. I knew that, but I couldn't help but to love you. When I left and you still didn't couldn't tell me you loved me I gave up. I was relatively alone. The _nice _people who adopted me were nice enough, but I was still alone because _you_ weren't there Mitsuki." Eichi sounded close to tears. His spirit was losing it's demonly light. " I waited and waited, but there was no sign of Mitsuki Koyama, sining all-star. Then last winter I caught pneumonia and died. While hovering between the last brink of life and death something called out to me. ' If you want to see your beloved Mitsuki again come with me.' All I thought about was seeing you again, so I followed." Eichi was more solid now and sounded extremely sad. " When I woke up, dead, the demon had already possessed me and all it could think of was killing you." Mitsuki sat up and Takuto stepped back. She stood up and stepped towards the now untarnished spirit of her first love.

"Eichi," she smiled," I understand. I love you." Eichi smiled and hugged her as he started to dissapear. Mitsuki sighed. "You're going to be gone forever this time, aren't you?" Eichi nodded. Mitsuki smiled tearily and hugged back. " Goodbye Eichi. I love you."

"I love you too Mitsuki," he was almost transparent now, "More than anything. Remember that." Mitsuki nodded and let go. "Goodbye." Eichi had vanished and Mitsuki stood staring at the ocean. Takuto still kept his distance. He wanted to give her space. He started to walk away.

"See ya shorty." Suddenly he felt two arms wrap around him from behind. His eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder. "Mitsuki..." Her eyes were smiling in a sad sort of way.

"I'm sorry Takuto." She leant up and kissed his cheek. "I'm really sorry." Takuto blushed and she giggled.

"What about...?" Mitsuki shook her head.

"Eichi's gone." She smiled. "Besides, just before he left he suggested I give you a chance." Takuto tilted his head.

"Really?" Mitsuki nodded and let him go. Takuto smiled and took her hand and the walked up the beach.

"HEY TAKUTO! MITSUKI!" They spun around. Meroko, Izumi and Johnothan were flying towards them. Their friends smiled at them as they landed.

"You okay Micky?" Izumi asked worriedly. Mitsuki nodded. Meroko was blushing. There was a pause.

"Umm... Mistuki," Meroko started, "I'm really sorry I've been cold lately. I just--"

"It's fine." They all smiled again. "Since when have you and Izumi held hands?" Both Meroko and Izumi blushed darkly and dropped eachothers hands.

"Since when have you and Takuto held hands?" Johnothan asked. Takuto smiled down at Mitsuki and Mitsuki smiled up at him.

"Well," Takuto said, "We have something to tell you." Everyone understood after Mitsuki and takuto told them about Eichi. They were glad that Eichi could rest in peace, and that Takuto wouldn't be moping anymore.

&&&&&&&&

Authors note: So what did you think? Besides the chapters are too short? Huh?


End file.
